


insomnia

by heavenlypillie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, Insomnia, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Slight fluff, implied dopil, kpop, nagging sungin, tired wonpil, worried dowoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlypillie/pseuds/heavenlypillie
Summary: wonpil has had trouble sleeping lately and dowoon is worried for his best friend.





	insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> hello! back with some more dopil! sorry if this one kinda sucks i didn’t edit it or anything i just thought of the idea and wrote it down. 
> 
> thinking of writing some jaepil next.

it's times like this where wonpil wishes he wasn't known for being bubbly and chirpy.

he sighs as his alarm clock goes off, not knowing why he even sets an alarm if he's not going to need it.

he didn't sleep.

again.

he doesn't know what's wrong with him.

usually he sleeps like a rock but for the last couple of months he's been finding it hard to even get an hour of sleep a night. 

he hasn't told any of his bandmates of his condition yet, not wanting to unnecessarily worry any of them, but it’s really starting to take a toll on him. 

he knows how stressed his bandmates are though, and he doesn’t wanna worry them with his silly problems.

that’s why he gets up without a single complaint, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes and ignoring the familiar dizziness that washes over his head.

after freshening up, he walks into the living room where everyone is already eating and sits down next to dowoon.

“morning.” he says.

"are you okay hyung? you don't look too good...” dowoon asks worriedly.

"yeah. i'm just a bit tired, no worries dowoonie." wonpil says, which is not exactly a lie, just an understatement.

“are you sure?” dowoon asks, as if he knows something wonpil doesn’t. 

“i’m positive, really dowoon. you worry too much.” wonpil says, giving his signature smile to calm the boy down.

"well maybe if someone hadn’t spent all night playing league of legends they wouldn’t be so tired.” jae teases, smirking from across the table.

wonpil gives a small laugh to humor him and lays his head on dowoon's shoulder, resting his eyes for a bit.

of course once he's finally about to fall asleep he's nudged awake by sungjin.

"wonpil, don't fall asleep. we have a busy day ahead of us. you should've gotten more sleep." he bags.

wonpil represses the anger that boils up inside of him and simply nods, not wanting to cause unnecessary drama.

"okay. i'm sorry. i will tonight.” he lies.

as they pile into the car to go to an interview, wonpil can only pray the day passes by quickly.

of course he's not that lucky though.

first they go to record sources but can’t find any good sounds, causing them to have to walk all around town just to catch a few seconds of audio, which they’ll probably end up scrapping anyways.

then they get stuck in traffic for an hour and despite this being the perfect time to sleep, sungjin decides it’s the perfect time to have a band meeting.

and to top it all off, once they get to the video interview, wonpil can barely keep his eyes open, everyone's voices sounding as if he were listening to them from underwater. 

wonpil tried his best to put a few words in, but he mostly has to focus on not falling asleep, leaving him to look majorly disinterested. 

he knows he's gonna get a scolding from sungjin.

-

-

-

"wonpil. we need to talk. what was that?" sungjin asks in disappointment.

“i’m sorry.” wonpil mutters, not in the mood to get a lecture.

he already knows he fucked up, he doesn’t have to be reminded.

“you weren’t yourself at all. the fans are going to think there’s something wrong.” brian says.

“i know. i’m sorry.”

"you've been really spaced out lately. you seriously need to get your head in the game." jae says.

“i said i was sorry.” wonpil repeats, this time a bit more harsh.

“watch the attitude.” sungjin warns, making tears fill wonpil’s eyes.

he hates being scolded.

"i’m just tired. i’m really sorry. it won’t happen again." wonpil says, trying to keep his voice steady.

he knows he’s a baby for wanting to cry but he can’t help it.

"we're all tired, wonpil. it doesn't mean you can just slack off in interviews though." sungjin says sternly, disappointment evident in his voice.

"i wasn’t trying to.” wonpil says.

"really? because to me it seemed like you aren't even trying to seem interested lately, no offense.” jae says.

this is what breaks wonpil.

"i am trying!” wonpil snaps.

he can't help it as he lets out a choked cry, beginning to sob as his bandmates stare at him with wide eyes.

wonpil never raises his voice.

“wonpil! what is up with you!? why are you acting like this!?” sungjin asks.

wonpil can’t tell them, they’ll think he’s stupid. 

so instead he shrugs, not daring to look any of his bandmates in the eyes.

“he hasn’t been sleeping. like, at all.” dowoon finally says.

wonpil’s eyes widen and he turns toward the younger in panic.

"what do you mean?” sungjin asks.

“i-i hear him pacing all the time at night. i-i didn’t wanna say anything but he’s only getting worse and worse and i’m worried.” dowoon says.

wonpil didn’t know that dowoon had noticed his lack of sleep.

“i’m sorry.” wonpil whispers.

“it’s not your fault. we care about you wonpil. we just want you to be happy. i was just worried.” dowoon says. 

“i-i just wish i was normal.” wonpil sobs, clinging onto dowoon. 

it hurts the other members to see wonpil like this.

they didn't know their shining ray of sun wasn’t getting sleep.

they just thought he was being lazy, losing his passion maybe.

they didn't know he wasn't sleeping.

"pillie. i'm sorry. we didn't know what was going on. why didn't you tell us?" sungjin asks.

"i-i didn't want to bother you guys. you guys are already so stressed.” wonpil whimpers, trying his best to suppress his tears. 

"oh pillie. you could never burden us. you should've told us something was going on. we could’ve gotten you help earlier, you know." brian says.

“so there is something wrong with me?” wonpil asks, making everyone’s hearts shatter.

“of course not, pillie. but you could maybe get on some medicine that will help you be able to sleep a little better.” jae says, resting a reassuring hand on wonpil’s shoulder.

“dowoon, why don’t you take wonpil to your room and have him lay down?” sungjin says.

dowoon nods and begins leading wonpil to his bedroom.

“let’s cuddle, hyung.” dowoon whispers. 

“okay.” wonpil says happily, never one to turn down cuddles, especially from his favorite maknae.

they crawl into dowoon’s bunk and the younger quickly begins playing with wonpil’s hair, humming a soft tune from who knows what video game.

wonpil quickly becomes entranced by the younger and for the first time in weeks feels sleep heavy on his eyelids. 

he closes his eyes and lets the feeling of dowoon’s hands in his hair lull him to sleep.


End file.
